


Thank You Mr. Manager

by jellodonut



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellodonut/pseuds/jellodonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up chapter from "Mr. Manager"<br/>Nino gets addicted to anal sex and is starting to want more and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Mr. Manager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radhaj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/gifts).



> Read the warnings please!  
> In this Nino is a shameless slut that gets fucked by his manager and prostitutes himself for strangers. Shameless PWP.  
> Got inspired to write PWP again after reading radhaj's The Journey Home.

After having tasted a dick for the first time, Nino had been craving for more. He had always been curious to begin with, but never had the courage or occasion to try. Ever since that day when his middle aged manager half forced himself on him, Nino knew he could not resist anymore.

He was never much of a relationship type of person. As long as there was sex to satisfy his needs, he was happy. And now who else to turn to better than his manager who taught him the wonderful feeling of being fucked?

Every time the manager fucks him, the more Nino realizes how much of a cock hungry slut he is. He likes to be manhandled roughly, gets turned on by dirty comments, and loves to be owned and defiled. 

“You should see your lewd face right now, it is the face of a slut who is having a dick shoved in and out of his ass.” The manager smirked as held onto Nino’s thighs as he snaps his dick inside the tight hole. They were fucking at the back seat of the van that is used to drive around ARASHI members to different shooting locations. The space was small and enclosed, making the moans and gasps and skin slapping sounds all the more clear.

The manager reached in front and started pumping the idol’s hard cock, making Nino moan louder than he already was. “Aiba san is going to be here soon. What will he think if he opens the door and sees you moaning like a slut while desperately pushing back on my dick?”

“Ah… Nnnh~” Nino squeezed his eyes shut as he held onto the middle aged man’s shoulders. The thought of being caught by his best friend in this situation turned him on to no ends. Just thinking about it made him shiver with excitement. 

“What a whore. You just tightened up a whole lot thinking about that, didn’t you?” The manager smirked as he pulled out his whole dick and slammed it all the way back in harshly, making the idol throw his head back in pleasure.

“Y-yes… I get turned on thinking about being caught because I’m s-such a shameless whore… Ah~ So… so good…” Nino admitted shamelessly, which made the manager smile proudly. 

“Slut. From the first time I fucked you, you were already enjoying it. Now you’re already craving to be fucked all day long aren’t you? Longing for a dick to be pumped in and out of your ass.” The middle aged man continued to talk dirty as he increased his pace.

“Yes… I’m a slut who loves to be fucked by big, thick cocks! Ah… It- it feels so good! H-harder!” Nino nodded as his voice was getting higher pitched every word, signaling his orgasm. Wrapping his slim legs around the manager’s thick waist, Nino screamed as he shot out his load in messy spurts. 

“Look at the blissful expression you have when you’ve orgasmed from being fucked in the ass. It’s always the cute innocent looking ones that are the sluttiest.” The manager laughed darkly as he pushed Nino’s limped body until he’s on his left side on the seat. “Stick out your tongue and beg for my saliva.”

Nino did as he was told, despite the daze state he is in right now after having orgasmed so hard. Not a second later, the middle aged man shoved his fat tongue in and immediately started ravishing the idol’s mouth messily. 

After a long minute or two, the man finally ended the messy kiss, leaving traces of saliva all over the idol’s mouth and chin. “If I had known you would be such a whore, I would have fucked you earlier.” The man grabbed and lifted Nino’s right leg so he can fuck the idol easier. After thirty more thrusts, the middle aged man grunted as he shot his load into Nino’s hole, making the idol whimper weakly on the seat. 

Using a few moments to catch his breath, the manager then slipped his cock out. But just before his thick load of cum can ooze out of the idol’s hole, the middle aged man used a thumb to stop it from flowing out.

“You’re going to be an obedient bitch and savour the cum I have generously given you.” The manager smirked as he took in Nino’s slightly shocked expression. “You are going to go through today’s filming with my sticky cum in your ass, constantly reminding you of your defiled ass and how good it felt.”

Nino moaned as he took in the manager’s words and almost got hard again. 

“No relieving yourself either, and you are going to behave and let me examine at the end of the day.”

When Aiba had gotten in the van with bed hair and apologies for being late, a very strong lavender scented spray smell inside the van greeted him. The manager explained it was because Nino had complaint that the van smelt stuffy, in which Nino nodded guiltily with a grunt. 

Filming today seemed extra long and tedious. Nino had to race the other members in the green room in order to be the first one to grab the loosest pair of pants to hide his semi erection, which had gotten a confused look from Jun. Then during filming where he sat down on the chair on set, he would sit uncomfortably with a shade of red painted on his cheeks.

“Nino, are you alright?” Sho asked worriedly as he placed a hand on the younger idol’s forehead checking his temperature. Nino had seemed very uncomfortable and twitchy today.

“I’m f-fine.” Nino nervously let out a chuckle as he moved away from Sho’s touch, crossing his legs as he try to hide his further growing erection. Of course, feeling the sticky thick liquid deep inside his ass did not help. 

They had one more episode to film, and unfortunately it was VS Arashi. But luckily, because of Nino’s strange behavior today, the members seem to have think that the idol is feeling unwell and had agree to let Nino have all the easy roles in the games.

Towards the last hour of filming, Nino was already excitedly counting down by the minute for when filming will finally be over. When it was actually over, he stayed behind in the green room and impatiently waited for the other members to leave.

Normally he would have been the first one to get out and leave the building, but Nino was clever to come up with excuses to cover up his abnormal behavior. The other members did not think too much to it and waved the idol goodbye.

Not one minute later, the manager came in the green room. Shutting and locking the door behind him, the middle aged man smirked as he was greeted by a needy expression on the idol’s face. 

“Did you behave today?” The manager asked as he loosened his necktie and took off his suit jacket.

“Y-yes.” Nino nodded with an eager expression.

“Undress and let me examine.” The manager sat on the couch and laid back as he motioned Nino to stand in front of him. He watched lewdly as he the idol undressed himself. Once Nino took off his underwear, which was soaked a little in the front and back by cum, the manager gave another order, “Spread your cheeks.”

Nino did so obediently, revealing his hole for the manager to see. A few seconds later, the hole twitched a few times before a blob of thick cum leaked out and dripped down on the floor and made a splatter sound. The idol moaned out as he felt his dick hardened even more.

“Good boy.” Satisfied that Nino had obediently kept the load inside his ass, the manager gave the idol a smack on the left ass cheek. “I’ll give you a reward for being so obedient. Tell me, what do you want?”

“Your dick… Please, fuck me with your dick.” Nino voiced out his desires with a trembling tone, looking back at his manager eagerly. 

“What a cock hungry whore. You’ve been waiting for this the entire day haven’t you?” The manager laughed as he unbuckled his pants and pulled out his dick. “Use your mouth and get me hard.”

Nino wasted no time to get down between the man’s legs, and took the dark coloured flesh in his hands. He started with a lick on the tip, then went on to cover the shaft back and forth before taking it inside his mouth. 

“Ah… This is what, your second or third time giving head? You’re already getting much better.” The manager sighed in pleasure as he felt himself getting fully hard inside the idol’s mouth. “This just proves that you are meant to take cocks.” 

Having gotten fully hard, the middle-aged man purposely fucked into the tight mouth a few times before pulling out. “Bend over the coffee table and stick your ass up.”

Nino did as told eagerly. He felt the manager get behind him and fondled his ass before smacking them. Feeling his cheeks getting stretched apart, the middle-aged man thrusted his dick in without mercy.

“Ah! Uhh…” Quite some time had past since he was fucked this morning, so Nino screamed in the slight pain, but he got over that quickly as the enjoyment of being filled had taken over. His manager immediately began to fuck into the idol in top speed, rocking the small idol’s body in fast thrusts. 

Having waited and anticipated this the entire day, Nino’s sensitive body reacted wonderfully to being finally fucked in the ass. Tears brimmed around his eyes from being so full from the manager’s dick, Nino moaned and panted shamelessly,“Ah…. Y-your dick… it feels so good…!” 

“Yes! Moan like the slutty bitch you are!” The middle-aged man said as he took Nino from the waist and continues to snap his hips like a beast. “You appear so innocent and cute on camera and photoshoots, but deep down you’re just a shameless whore who begs to be fucked roughly in the ass! Just imagine if your fans found out… that their beloved idol Nino would beg to be fucked with such an expression! You should be ashamed!”

“Y-yes! I’m sorry… I’m sorry that I’m such a cock loving whore! I’m sorry I love getting fucked in the ass! Ah… But it… it feels so good!” Nino sobbed in both pleasure and guilt as he admitted to all his desires. 

“And your bandmates. What will they think of you, huh? You’re even defiling this green room that you all share!” The manager whispered in the idol’s ears as he fucked in and out of the ass that gets tighter as each word is spoken, determined to shame the idol as much as he can. The middle-aged man grabbed onto Nino’s hand and guided it to the idol’s neglected erection, making him touch himself. “Look at you, spilling pre cum and saliva on the coffee table your friends put their personal items on, dirtying their space with your whorish activities. How naughty.”

At this point, Nino could not even reply back in coherent words. He was so turned on by the manager’s degrading words and the pleasure from being fucked is pushing him to the limits. Speeding up the pumping motion with his own hands, Nino’s whole body shivers as he readied himself for orgasm. With a high pitched wail, the idol reached climax as he dirtied the floor before falling limp on the coffee table.

The manager continued to fuck into and limp idol in a fast rhythm, occasionally slapping Nino’s butt cheeks for his own enjoyment. With a low grunt, the middle-aged man shot his second load of the day into the idol’s tight hole. He continued to fuck into Nino up until he spilled his last drop of cum, causing the idol to whimper helplessly.

Pulling out, the middle-aged man was satisfied to see his thick load oozing out of the twitching hole. He then grabbed Nino’s hand and pulled him around roughly until the idol’s face was right in front of his dick. “My dick is dirty, clean it up.” He didn’t give Nino anytime to reply and went straight to shoving his cum-stained cock into the idol’s mouth.

Nino let his manager fuck his mouth for a few seconds before gaining back consciousness and started to bob his head back and forth, sucking and licking the rod clean. When the manager was content, he pulled out of the mouth and started to dress.

“I trust that you find your reward satisfying?” The manager smirked as he looked at the tattered state Nino is in now, with cum traces on his mouth and dripping out of his ass. 

“Yes… thank you.” Nino continued to pant as he licked the cum from the corner of his mouth.

*******************

Sex is a great way to relieve stress for Nino, and lately he had been getting addicted to that feeling. He and his manager would fuck whenever they get the chance to, but it was as if he just could not get enough.

Nino was very stressed out from work recently, and he did not see his manager at all since the middle-aged man was attending to arashi’s other members for the past three days. Instead, he was invited by Aiba tonight to go out for a drink for another way to relieve stress.

The bar they went to was located at a somewhat deserted place in the corner of Tokyo. They went there for the first time because Aiba randomly found this place on the web and it had decent reviews. Obviously they went in disguise and not many people recognized them due to the dim lighting.

Only after arriving for an hour and mostly talking, Aiba suddenly got a call by a staff due to a an urgent recording problem. Apologizing and paying for the bill, Aiba left the bar by himself after Nino had declined to get a ride from him.

The idol stayed for a while more and finished his drink. Looking at the time, he decided he should walk to the train station and get home early to rest. The streets were empty when Nino walked out of the small bar. Enjoying the night breeze as he walked, the idol was suddenly greeted by two obviously drunk men.

“Hey there pretty boy!” The man slurred as he wrapped his arm around Nino’s small shoulders. “I’ve never tried a guy before… How much you charging for a quickie?”

These two men obviously do not recognized Nino as they were too drunk, so Nino just lightly pushed them away and tried to walk away.

Obviously the drunk men did not give up. The second man smacked the idol’s ass and began fondling the cheeks erotically as he got his face up close to Nino’s. His breath reeked of alcohol and Nino turned his head away while scrunching his eyebrows. “Come on… we’ll pay you good money! And I promise I’ll make you feel good with my huge dick!”

Hearing this and feeling his ass being fondled, Nino started to contemplate the situation. He was actually thinking about going through with it, and letting these men use him as a whore. To these men, he was not the member of the famous idol band arashi, he was a whore they can pay money to fuck to their heart’s content. Just thinking about that had made Nino feel so aroused.

Seeing as Nino got interested, the two drunk men smirked and laughed excitedly as they guided the idol towards an empty dirty alleyway.  
Within a few minutes, Nino was already on his knees. One hand stroking the first man’s cock as he sucked on the other man’s, Nino used his other hand to prepare his own hole for penetration.

Since when had he gotten to this point? He is already willing to spread his legs for complete strangers, opening his mouth to suck on a stranger’s raw dick. 

Nino knew it was dirty and wrong, but he could not give up on this guilty pleasure. He wanted to be used and defiled, wanted to be dominated.

The first man whose cock Nino was stroking had gotten impatient. He swiftly got behind Nino and lifted the idol’s waist upwards to meet his hardened flesh. Sliding his dick back and forth a few times between Nino’s butt cheeks, the man slowly eased his dick in the tight sensation and groaned in pleasure almost immediately. 

“Ah… This whore is tighter than any girlfriends I’ve ever had.” The man sighed happily as he began to snap his hips in short but fast thrusts, making Nino’s small body rock along with the rhythm as he tried his best to suck on the second man’s dick. 

“His mouth is great too… Ah…” The second man grabbed onto Nino’s hair as he roughly fucks in and out of the idol’s mouth, not caring that he was choking him at times. “We’ve found a great whore tonight, how lucky!”

This was the first time Nino was pleasuring two men at once, and he could already see himself getting addicted to this feeling. He had dicks thrusted down both his mouth and his ass, each fucking into him mercilessly as his own hardened dick was left untouched. 

“And you were resisting when we first approached you. That was all an act wasn’t it? Look how happy you are taking our dicks!” The second man commented as he observed Nino’s eager face as the idol swallows his dick.

“Ah… he’s tightening up! You’re just asking to be filled by cum, aren’t you?” The first men laughed as he roughly fucks into the idol, making loud skin slapping noises each time he shoves his dick deep inside the hole. 

Nino tried to shake his head in response to his question, but obviously both the men were either too drunk to notice this small gesture or simply decided to neglect it.

“I’m close… I’m so close!” The man behind Nino quickened his thrusts.

Nino knows he should stop the man before he cums inside of him, but he was actually quite excited to be defiled from the inside and out by these strangers. He wanted to be dirtied, wanted to be filled to the brim with a stranger’s cum. 

“Ah!” The man grunted loudly as he shoved his dick deep inside the tight hole, releasing his huge thick load inside the trembling idol.

Feeling the hot thick cum splashing against his walls, Nino mewed as his legs trembled and back arched, spilling his seeds on the dirty alleyway floor. His moans were muffled due to the dick still fucking in and out of his mouth.

“Look, we never even touched him and he came from getting creampied!” The man laughed as he pulled his dick out, his cum quickly dripping out of the gaping hole.

The second man quickly pulled his dick out of the idol’s mouth, pushed Nino down to sit on the floor before he went in front and shoved his dick inside the used hole. This all happened without Nino even having the chance to breathe, and he was left moaning and panting as the second man began to fuck into him.

“Wow… He’s still so tight after you’ve fucked him…” The second man commented as he fucks into Nino with all his might. It only took him twenty more thrusts before he stilled and pulled out, aiming at the idol’s face as he stroked himself to orgasm. He came in messy spurts and landed his cum all over Nino’s face and inside his opened mouth.

The man calmed himself down and dressed himself as the other man pulled out a few bills from his wallet and threw it on Nino.

Panting to regulate his breathing, Nino watched in a daze as both men walked out of the alleyway, leaving him on the floor with cum and money. The idol picked up one of the bill and smiled happily, not because of the money but because of the newfound pleasure that got fulfilled.

Just when he wanted to clean himself and get up, a bearded middle-aged man walked into the alleyway holding onto his very much erected dick as he stared at Nino. It seems as if he was watching the entire time and waiting for his turn.

Nino looked at the bearded man and immediately understood what he wanted. Heart pounding with desire and excitement again, Nino remained seated on the floor as he spread his legs to welcome the stranger, revealing his cum filled hole. “You interested?”

The bearded man almost ran and pinned Nino to the ground as he eagerly pushed his dick inside, immediately fucking into the idol as if he hadn’t had sex for a whole year.

Half an hour later, Nino got one more load inside his ass and drank one more down his throat. The bearded man had left very satisfied and had generously threw some money at Nino’s fucked out body. 

Nino laid on the floor as he calmed down from the physical activity. Just a few minutes later he had heard footsteps coming towards him, and looked curiously at the new coming stranger. He was surprised to find his manager smirking at him as he crouched down near him.

“Aiba called me to pick you up in case you got too drunk to go home by yourself safely.” The manager poked at the idol’s hole, making more cum flow out from the twitching hole. “But I see that you simply enjoyed yourself tonight.”

“Wow. You really are a whore now, aren’t you?” The manager chuckled darkly as he saw the money bills scattered around Nino. “Did it feel good?”

“Yes… I welcomed strangers to use me and cum inside of me, and it felt so good…” Nino smiled shamelessly as he admitted to all his sins.

“Whore.” The manager commented as he helped Nino sit up and lean against the wall behind him. “If you liked it that much, how would you like to act in a porno as a Nino look-alike? I already thought of the location and plot: In a small unknown town’s porno shop where this Nino look-alike begs for a group of men’s cum?”

Blinking a few times, Nino finally understood what his manager had meant and moaned in anticipation. “I’d like that…”


End file.
